


U & I

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So maybe J'onn lied. He definetly can read kryptonian minds, which, now, just seems like a violation of privacy, as Supergirl stares at the video footage, gripping the desk tightly, her face plastered with worry. So maybe Supergirl was lying. Maybe she danced behind the scenes aswell. Maybe she knew more than she let on.OrKara isnt willing to kill people to do her job, but Lena is au (:
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Supergirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know Lenas whole character arc is based around the fact that she doesnt kill ayone but this is an au
> 
> Ps this has been in my drafts for a while and I dont want it to delete so i might not finish it rn but maybe later

"-another terrible car accident happened just short of a few hours ago. Both drivers were found dead at the scene, nineteen year old Devin Martyr and forty seven year old Calven Tracer. This is the fourth car accident this week, and as unfortunate as that is, police are still unable to identify the meaning of this reck. However-" 

The tv switches off, a low groan coming from the agent nearby. Supergirl turns her head to look at Agent Danvers, a look of pitty, anger, and confusion on her face. The redheaded Agent let out a huff, turning to face the supersuit wearing alien. "I cant believe this." She cursed.

"We will catch them, Agent, dont worry." The director cuts in, but the redhead shakes her head and waves her hands. "No. Its been six months now, we are never going to fine them." She lets out an angry huff, punching the circular console they all crowd around.

Supergirl winces, her hand raising to the Agents back, soothing her with gentle scratchs. "Its," she begins, a heavy sigh coming from her. "Its nothing we have never managed before, but, it would be atleast nice to know who is doing this." 

And how could she say no to such a face?

___

Kara groans as she lands. Another car reck, another two lives ripped away. She cant keep up with this anymore. Shes used to saving people, she _likes_ saving people. Its her job. Confronting the families of the dead and clearing extra scrap metal is not her job. She is Supergirl. Not a police officer, not a janitor. Supergirl. A name given to her by her boss, a name given to her by a stranger.

J'onn lands beside her, clearing his throat. "Again?" He mutters, and although Kara wasnt supposed to hear, she did, and she nodded. "Yeah. Sickening." She spits, her eyes glancing over the recked cars. She had never seen such horrific accidents before, she had a hunch, she knew these werent just the causes of accidents.

Kara grimaced as she walked over to the window, peeking inside at the woman. She was old, probably the sweet lady who lives next door that asks if you can watch her dog for a few hours, and then feels really bad about bothering you. Blood was pouring from her eyes and mouth and nose, her neck looked snapped, her body disfigured beyond belief, her arms almost torn off. Her tiny car was drenched in blood, almodt ever surface on the inside, and the look from J'onn she gets shows the other driver isnt any better.

"Im getting really sick of this." Kara curses, crossing her arms as she walks back to J'onn. The directer winces as he looks back at the driver in the opposing car, which if Kara squints, and see blood squirting out his throat, basically oozing, as his head is nearly decapitated. She physically shivers. "You could say that again." He mutters, his brows furrowed and his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Supergirl! Director! You're going to want to see this!" A familiar voice yells, and Kara turns around, her eyes catching her sisters, the redhead almost blending in with the dim lighting of the night, her pale skin contrasting her dark hair and uniform. Kara sighs as she jogs over, ignoring the giant crowd of people around, the flashes of cameras and the shouting of reporters and interviewers.

When she is close enough, out of earshot of the public, Alex whispers. "Kara, look." She holds up an unopened envelope with a gloved hand. The envelope is sealed with a lipstick mark, the front reading _Supergirl_ in delicate handwriting. Karas breath hitches and the fire that is hope burns again and she feels this could be a lead, a good, strong lead.

Alex hands her the envelope, cursing Kara to be careful. The krytonian reaches out to snatch the envelope, showing J'onn quickly with a wave, before she moves to open it, but she hesitates. This could really make or break this case, this case they've been chasing for half a year now. This case that, the suspects have access to higher technology than the DEO themsleves. "Why are you waiting?" Alex asks, and Kara stills. "I dont know." She whispers back. "Nerves." She decides.

Alex nods and gives her a warm smile. Alex definetly wants this case to be over, she has missed her anniversary with her girlfriend almost three times now, the third time was cutting it close. J'onn was sick of it aswell. He clamed there was more to do than ponder over random car accidents.

Kara lets out a shaky breath as she carefully opens the envelope, peeling the paper back slowly, preserving as much as the adhesive strip as she could. There was a small folded square of paper inside, and it made Karas hands twitch more as she opened it. She was desperate. Desperate to solve this case and catch the villains to her disney story. She was sick and tired of telling the families how badly beaten up their family member was from just a car accident.

She hands the envelope to Alex, who hands it to another Agent, probably their favourite lab rat, Winn.

She carefully unfolds the paper, Alex and J'onn reading intently over her shoulder. The page is riddled with the same pink lipstick as the seal, the edges colourful. The same handwriting inside is there aswell, although, not as much as she hoped.

_beautiful, isnt it?_

And its simple, and its frusterating, and Alex lets out a frusterated yell as she storms off, cursing about incapablity for criminals to make sense. This was killing her, clearly. It was absolutely exhausting, for Kara aswell. Patroling every night, she barely got any sleep. Her day job at Catco was becoming less of an interest and just another job, another place she had to be, and she hated it.

So Kara wasnt going to believe this was it. There was no way. No way this was all they left, a note with three words? Impossible.

Kara squinted her eyes, tilting the paper in every way possible, trying to reflect _something_ off the streetlights. She tried her xray, but all that did was end up showing her the pavement below her. She goans, wanting to crumple the paper then and there. She almost wanted to cry, six months in and all they have is three words.

"Supergirl!" J'onn shouts, pulling Kara from her trance. She looks up, her eyes zeroing in on the smoking hoods. She thought she had put the fire out, which only confuses her further, convincing her more that this isnt just a car accident, but perhaps she is reading too much into this. Perhaps the roads nead repaving.

Kara, note in hand, flies in the hair, watching as J'onn, Alex, and an assortment of DEO Agents ushering civillians away, the smoking now complimented by violent hissing. Kara winces, ready for the engine to blow before everyone is out of the safe zone. 

She inhales, deeply, and holds her breath for a moment, focusing on the breath sitting idly in her lungs. She exhales quickly, blowing almost frozen air towards the cars, the smoke and hissing stopping just shortly after. Karas even pushed herself back, landing on the concrete right outside the baracade.

She huffs, rubbing her forehead as she walks over to J'onn, holding the note up. "Whoever wrote this... They are gonna get it!" She curses quietly, National City doesnt need to hear their precious Supergirl damning a stranger.

J'onns eyes sparkle, and Karas face contorts in confusion. She looks down at the note, her breath stopping. "Oh my rao, Al-Agent Danvers!" Kara yells excitedly, bouncing at the groan Alex gives her. "What is it, Supergirl?" She asks, annoyed and tired. Kara just hums. "Look"

_Its honestly hilarious, watching you and your 'crew' try and figure me out. Its beautiful, isnt it? That you only find these accidents, but you dont find the others._

_-Lioness_

The note is still frusterating, still impossibly aggravating, and its clearly written to be like that, but Kara cant help the smile on her face. A name. _A name._ This is more than they've ever had so far. Its a nickname, obviously. Its a cover for whoever this is, like a secret identity, and it familiarizes itself with Kara.

"Watching us? Only these accidents? There are others?" Alex questions, her voice fading into the night as Kara stays in her trance of thinking. This almost feels too surreal. This has to be faked, planted. It has to be. Kara doesnt even question how the rest of the note appears, she has no idea how thats even possible, and decides to keave Winn to figuring that out. Right now, they have a lead. Actually, they have three.

___

"Alright!" Kara announces, walking into the DEO, her palms planting themselves on the circular console infront of her. "What do we got?" She asks with a smile. She could barely sleep last night, too excited with the new leads, with the note, with everything, she even bounces her leg, anxiously waiting to move and kick some ass.

Winn hums and leans back to his computer, grabbing a few sheets of paper from beside it, one of them, Kara recognizes is the note. "Okay..." he begins, laying the paper out infront of them all. Alex taps her fingers, while J'onn seems disinterested, instead, hes staring at the ceiling.

"The paper, somehow- or the ink? Most like- yeah. Yeah the ink. The ink is tempature sensitive." Winn explains clumsily, earning a daring glance from Alex. "You think?" She asks, her eyebrows raised. He shakes his head. "Yes. I know."

"Tempature changing ink? Cant say I've ever heard of that before.." Kara mutters, genuinely pulling from the conversation to try and think. They needed more. They need way, way more than just 'tempature changing ink' to track down whoever wrote this.

"Neither have I, I've never even seen such chemical compounds before. But, the lipsick left no DNA." He announces, and Kara can feel herself sink a little. She looks around, spotting Alex staring shyly at Winn, a look kf anger and desperation in her eyes. Its present in everyones eyes. "And the adhesive?" Alex asks, and Winn grimaces.

"No DNA either." He admits, hanging his head low. Alex lets out a loud groan and palms her eyes, resting both elbows on the console. Kara winces and sighs, looking up, side glancing J'onn. He still hasnt looked away. His eyes are narrowed and it seems like he is in deep concentration. 

Just as she opens her mouth to speak, every screen in the room begins to flash, white at first but switching to static, and J'onn is pulled out of his trance by the yelling and panic of everyone. "Shit!" Winn yells, almost butslamming his chair and rolling over his own ankles as he hurries to the lead computer, typing agressively the second it is in reach. 

"J'onn? Winn? Whats happening?" Alex asks, her tone stern but Kara can hear its waver. Winn shakes his head as he types, his legs bouncing. "I-I...I think we are being hacked." He curses, typing faster. "Fuck!" Alex yells, pulling away from the screen, she paces.

"We cannot let that happen. We have too much... how did they even...?" And Karanis shocked at J'onn being speechless. No doubt the DEO had excellent encryptions, but Kara isnt and idiot. Anyone wth enough practice could hack almost anything, but she wasnt paying attention to any of that. Of course it was bad, but she swallowed her spit at the sight of something she would deem much worse.

She pulls herself up on the center console, the room is being flashed bright static and then darkness, making it a little difficult to see, but she reaches her hand up, her stomach dropping as she pulls at it.

"J'onn? J'onn!" She calls, quiet at first until the blinking red light is still flashing and her hands begin to shake. "J'onn!" She shouts, and he finally turns around, his eyes narrowing down on the device in Karas hand. "What. What is it?" Alex asks, stomping over.

J'onn sighs. "Its a camera." He curses, and Alex looks it over. "Impossible." She mutters, and shes right. it should be impossible to have a camera as small as a dime, but Kara isnt a tech wiz, all she did was spot the one tiny square that she could actually xray through. The only thing that had no lead in it.

Kara snatches the camera, flipping the tiny device around, she fumbles with it, trying desperately to open it, to retreive the sd card, or really anything to help them track it. "Damnit!" She curses, still fidgeting with it.

"Here. Let me." Alex offers, and Kara gives in reluctantly, handing the small box over to her sister, who, doesnt even hold it for three seconds before throwing to to the floor and stomping on it. "Alex!" Kara shouts, but she quickly shuts up, as a smirk plays in her sisters face, the redhead standing up with a tiny card in her hand.

"I dont know how the hell this got in here, but..." Alex sighs, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "There." She slaps the card on the desk beside Winn, pulling her hands up to rub her race, running her hands through her hair after.

This is stressful, ofcourse, but now it leaves the question as to why and how the camera ended up there. Who put it there, and how they knew the DEO. Its disguised as a government agency, securoty patrols the whole building. Fingerprints and face scans are required to get in, and you'll also need an access card to go anyway aside the main headquarters room.

But then the question of How Long? rang through Karas head and now she was starting to panic. Because she has been here as Kara. She has been here in her civillian attire, and she has also ripped off said attire to show her suersuit underneath. Ofcourse, all the agents were sworn to a contract, a serious one, life or death, to never say anything, but money could always change someones mind. Right?

Hopefully not.


	2. Extra

The footage freezes and "fucking hell"

She groans as she leans over to her computer, the lab is quiet, the only sounds besides her insistant typing are the soft sparking of fire as her trustees burn the documents.

Then the footage comes back, Supergirl, Director Henshaw- or J'onn, as he is addressed, Agent Danvers and a short, scrawny boy huddled around a computer,until Supergirls eyes glance up, and, she almost regrets not lining the entire camera with lead.

Supergirl climbs up onto the center console and yanks the camera down, the screenshots of her face close go the lense makes her laugh.

The footage is cut short then, by the prompt smashing of the camera.

___

Kara walks shyly behind Alex and Maggie. She didnt intend to join them, only wanting to grab lunch, but Maggie insisted on Kara coming along, because "its extra safety, Alex."

She follows the two out of the car. "This one was difficult to get. Big boss is definetly hiding something." Alex explains, muttering the last part under her breath. Kara sighs and rolls her eyes. She understands privacy, shes had to become the master at understanding appropriate and inappropriate breaches of privacy. She has x-ray vision for Raos sake!

"Luthor Corp. Sounds familliar." Kara mumbles, and it does. She remembers Clark saying something about it during dinner one night, how someone that Clark had taken down was the CO of Luthor Corp.

Alex nods. "Yeah. Clark had to deal with the previous 'owner.'" Alex exaggerates with hand quotations. "He never really owned the company, but we dont know who does. Lex, he was the face of the company." Alex explains, walking up the perfect stairs to the building, she types in an access code that Kara memorizes immedietly. _66705_

Kara nods as she takes the information in. "Wait- so how do you know?" She asks, following Alex and Maggie as they walk into the empty foyer. The only other person is a stern faced brunette behind a large, modern white desk. Dressed in a red dress, her glasses hang low on her nose as she types on the computer, not looking up to greet the obvious guests.

The three of them do look out of place, Maggie in her officer uniform, Alex in her jeans and a leather jacket. Kara only looked semi normal, in a flowly blue dress with a brown belt around her waist. She looked bast the large glass doors infront of her, which seperated the foyer and the rest of the building. Tens of employees are working, walking in perfect strides around eachother, some carrying drinks, some binders, some books, some nothing at all, yet they dont bump into eachother no matter how close they get. She lets out a muffled wow under her breath at the collaboration. No one at CatCo was like this.

They all strangely dressed in black. The only colour being a button up or an accessory. Kara barely spots anyone with a skirt or a dress, making her pull her dress down a little, suddenly insecure. 

Even with as little information given to her about Lex Luthor by her cousin and sister, she believed Alex. Lex Luthor didnt sound like he would be able to create this much of a syncronized work place.

"Agent Danvers, Officer Sawyer. We are here to invesitage-"

"Working conditions and Lab enviorments, I am aware." The woman behind the desk says, barely feining a glance up, her eyes glued to her screen. "You three do not look like Luthor Corp employees. No need to introduce." She sums up again, tapping a final key on her keyboard, she stands up abruptly. "You may call me Jess." She introduces.

Maggie extends her hand out for the woman to shake, but Jess just stares at the outstretched hand, gripping her clipboard closer to her waist, she steps around her desk. "Who are you?" Jess asks, pointing to Kara.

The blondes eyes widen. She hadnt expected to need to introduce. She herself held a small notepad with a pen, posing as a stenographer. And, sure. She could write fast, could write in almost 4 different earth languages, but she assumed it wouldve been implied. Kara decides against trying to speak up. She can sense the stutter before it arrives and she just swallows her spit.

"Stenographer." Maggie anwsers for her, and Jess looks at her. "Kara." Maggie eventually sighs, and Kara looks from Maggie, to Jess, to Alex and then to the floor. Shes waiting, honestly. It seems boring and this place seems too high profile for them to get anything useful out of this.

"You are allowed exactly 9 minutes and 28 seconds in the lab. Thats all the time we've spared today. Feel free to roam the rest of the building until 10." Jess explains, grabbing a card out of a hidden pocket on her dress, she swipes it on the door handle, pulling it open.

No one looks up, no one. Kara scans the entire visible floor, and everything is stilled, everyone is in their own cornor, doing their own things, stern faces and challenging glares in their eyes. "Thank you, Jess." Kara mutters softly as she walks in, nodding at the woman holding the door. Jess nods, giving a small smile, following the three women through the doors, she manages to get to the front of the group quicker than Kara can tilt her head.

"We are not pleased. Lab time is precious here, at Luthor Corp. Your presence is already negative." Jess explains, leading them through the perfect maze of desks and cabinets as she struts to the otherside of the open floor plan office. Alex hums, clearly making eye contact with someone. "I can tell we arent welcomed." Alex quips, Jess shaking her head as she pressed a passcode that Kara cant see into a random keypad in the wall. "Not warmly. You are welcomed, per demand." Jess sighs.

Theres a small ding, and the wall opens to reveal perfectly blended in elevatoe doors and, Kara swears she hears Alex swoon over the perfect camoflauge.

"Thats beautiful." Maggie compliments, following Jess into the elevator. Alex gives Kara a weary look, but Kara shrugs it off and strides in after Maggie. "Thank you, Officer Sawyer. Everything in Luthor Corp has been designed to a T." Kara notices the formality that Jess speaks, she speaks it so casually its almost unnerving.

The doors close and, there arent any buttons. The elevator is automatically going upward.

"How many labs have you got in this building?" Alex asks sternly, and Kara feels like this is a good time to start writing down. She can almost feel Jess's suspicious eyes on her. So she writes, so quickly she almost exposes herself, if not for Maggie blocking the short womans view. Jess hums. "7." She answers, her eyes now definetly boring into Kara as she writes.

The doors open and they are in a small hallway. "You three. No touching anything." A security guard warns the second they step into the hallway. Kara nods and looks at the marble floors. So clean she can see her perfect reflection.

Jess swipes another card and the doors open, the smell of chemicals burns Karas heightened senses as they walk in. No one is there. The lab is empty and, obviously, this wasnt what they were expecting. Alex wanted to question lab workers but, if everyone at Luthor Corp had the joined attitude that Jess had, theres no way they'd be able to get anything.

The lab is spacious, its beautiful. This single lab is larger than the main floorplan for the DEO. Alex gawks. Surely, they wiuldnt be able to cover this entire lab in less than 10 minutes without Karas superpowers. And even then its cutting close.

"I request three of your lab employees to question."

"Request denied."

Alex spins on her heels to stare at Jess. Her body so tense Kara swears she might throw the assistant at the wall. "You cant deny my requests." Alex states, and its true. Jess sighs. "You signed the contract we sent you. You are entitled to one work day examination period of the building and however long we please for the labs. Thats it." Jess gives Alex a smirk and, if it wasnt infuriating Kara would call Jess incredibly clever.

Maggies sighs and sends Kara a shrug before returning to the rummaging around she was doing. Kara hurries to finish writing the paragraph Jess said before they continue their bickering. She can sense Alex getting arguementive.

"Unfair." She mutters. "All we want is to examine your recent expirments. We are looking for something specific. Help us out." Alex's words are a plea but her tone is strong. 

Kara wont lie, Alex is terrifying. Especially when shes standng with her hands on her hips and eyes squinted as she power poses the loser shes arguing with. However, Jess doesnt seem a tad bit frightened, even if she stands shorter than Maggie. Jess just shifts her weight, writes something down, and sighs. "Bribes arent welcome here, Agent Danvers." Jess says evenly, and Alex rolls her eyes. "You have wasted 3 minutes of your time already."

Maggie sighs loudly. "All thats in here is just wires and tubes and syringes. Nothing useful. Nothing that screams 'tempature sensitive ink.'" She huffs out, looking to Alex. "Its just normal lab stuff."

"That was one cabinet, Maggie."

___

Jess' smile is unsetling as she steps aside, gesturing the the beautiful large doors beside her.

The top floor of Luthor Corp, the elevator lead them to a single hallway, one door on the left at the end. It had been a quiet day, after examining all the labs, Kara using her xray secretly, they managed to clear all 7 labs of any chemicals that were tempature sensitive.

But now, here they are. As a request from Alex.

_"Im still not convinced." Her sister mutters, they walk behind Jess, who is explaining the floor plans and intricate designing to Maggie, who absolutely revels in the explaination. "What are you saying, Al? Youre never convinced." Kara whispers back, and Alex clicks her tongue._

_Alex shakes her head. "I just," she sighs. "I didnt trust Lex, why should I trust..." she pauses, motioning to the suspicious assistant infront of them. "Her?"_

And of course its Alex's fault that shes so nervous.

_"my boss?" Jess asks, almost shocked. She blinked with wide eyes like a deer caught in headlights. Alex crossed her arms in a wide stance. "Yes. I would atleast like to meet them." She says, and even though her voice is quiet and patient theres an underlying tone of annoyed and bothered._

_Jess nodded with a look of annoyance as she steps into the other room, although Kara cant hear the woman speaking or the phone dialing at all._

_Jess steps out of the room a short while later. "Come with me."_

Alex strides in, not even looking in Jess' direction. Kara mutters another quiet 'thank you' as she passes, this time Jess only gave a flick of her eyes to Karas notepad, a little too empty for the constant bickering between Alex and Jess.

As she walks in, she almost stops. 

The office is, beautiful. Its got a gorgeous balcony with large ceiling to floor windows spanning the entire back wall, two beautifully engraved collumns line the edges where the window meets the cornor of the walls. The floor is black, but as reflective as the whitw marble just 20 stories below them. The walls are white, there is a large tv spanning a good portion of the wall across from the door, a small bookshelf table underneath of it. 

Theres a table infront of a white satin couch, a tall lamp behind it, although its turned off. There are little tables here and there, most notingly one beside the main door. To the right, a tray of glasses and a water pitcher on it, but also a line of, what Kara recognizes as very expensive liquors.

And finally, the prize. A modern white desk sits directly infront of the ceiling to floor windows. Centered between the two walls, Kara then notices the brunette sitting behind the desk, typing unbotheredly, as if she doesnt notice the three visitors. 

Surprisingly, she snaps her fingers, her eyes and hand never leaving the laptop.

Kara doesnt even notice the two women on the balcony, her eyes training on them as they stand up, walking inside. They are both shorter, not much taller than Jess, at least. Another brunette enters the room, followed by a blonde.

"Yes Arias?" The blonde sheepishly asks, nodding her head as the short brunette holds the door open.

'Arias' still hasnt acknowledged the three women standing now very awkwardly in the center of the office. Kara catches the blondes eye and stares, watching as the woman looks Kara over, grimacing a little.

"Eve, fetch me my planner from downstairs." The brunette announces, standing up. She finally looks over at the three women. "Right away Arias."

"Samantha Arias." The brunette introduces, holding her hand out. Alex stares at it, almost giving Kara deja vu from a few hours ago where Jess and Maggie were in the exact position. This time, Alex shook her hand. "Ag-"

"Agent Alex Danvers." Ms Arias intrupts. "I've heard alot about you" she smirks, raising her brows as she pulls her hand away. Kara doesnt miss how she subtly wipes her hand from Alex's nervous sweat. She turns to Maggie. " _Detective_ Maggie Sawyer." She greets, and Maggie flashes her a bright smile.

Kara begins writing, writing everything down that was just said, writing down what was happening. It was really just mindless scribbles, Kara always found earth language boring and not very interesting to write.

"So. You wanted to see me? Here I am." Ms Arias quirks, sitting back down in her office chair, she shifts a little, before adjusting the chair height. Which Kara finds odd.

But she continued to write.

"Your last name is Arias?" Alex asks, reciving a simple hum. "Then why keep it as Luthor Corp?" Ms Arias just sighs and leans back in her chair, crossing her legs. "Wouldnt you like to know?"

"Yes I would actually."

"Honestly, I dont know. Havent thought of changing it, I guess. I like Luthor Corp. Its very get-to-the-point." Ms Arias shrugs, and its definetly not the answer Alex was looking for. But her sister sighs, nods and looks to the ground. "I guess thats reasonable."

And Alex says it through grit teeth.

The door opens, the three of them looking over at the intruder. Its the blonde from earlier, Eve. She holds a binder in one hand and a tray of three coffees in the other.

Kara can smell the coffee, it runs through her nose and into her lungs and she swears the steam from the closed lid coffee is burning her throat. She can almost feel the ground coffee in her lungs and clogged in her nose and she almost coughs. Almost.

"Kara, are you alright?" Maggie asks, and Kara nods. Her almost cough fit mustve been loud, her hand was on her chest and she was clearing her throat, a stammer coming up.

"I-e-uh- yeah. Y-yeah im f-ine." She grumbles, subtly coughing.

Ms Arias is staring at her, hers narrowed her jaw tense. She looks to Alex, to Maggie, then to the brunette who has been standing idly infront of the balcony door, pushed to the side and forgotten about. Ms Arias tilts her head. "Take her to get a drink." And theres a smile on her face, a small one, a barely noticeable one. Barely noticeable unless you have heightened vision.

Ms Arias is almost a looming figure over the shorter brunette, and she nods. Walking towards the door, she walks out, and Kara is in a hurry to catch up.

Once they are in the hallway, the shorter woman is standing taller, her back straighter. Her chin is up and she tightens her ponytail. Her eyes are glaring at the security guards around her as she walks, her black blouse flowing at the haste 

"There is a water station three floors down in a break room." She says proudly, pressing the button for an elevator. Kara nods. The brunette looks over, and Kara feels unnerved under her stare. Her green eyes look Kara up and down several times. "Although it doesnt look like you need it."

The elevator dings and she steps inside, Kara following. 

The elevator is quiet.

The walk to the break room is quiet.

As she pours Kara a cup of water, its quiet.

Kara shifts her weight as she takes the water. "So, uh, who are you?" She asks awkwardly, hiding her embarassing blush behind the rim of the cup as she takes a long sip. And oddly, its refreshing. 

The brunette sighs as she leans both hands behind her on the counter, crossing her legs as she watches. Kara hadnt been really paying attention, but if she squints, even through her glasses she can make out the subtle outline of a thigh holster.

"Ms Arias's lapdog?" Kara asks after she doesnt get an answer. The woman stays quiet, just staring out the ceiling to floor window-walls that encase the break room, her eyes trailing the employees.

"An assistant?"

"I dont get paid to speak to you." The brunette says through gritted teeth. Kara bites her lip and looks at the floor, sipping again. Embarassment flushes her cheeks with dark red.

Its quiet after that. They dont actually go back up to the office. The brunette never makes the move to leave, instead only filling Karas empty cup up whenever she finishes it.

"Im Kara." She says, smiling a little. The woman glares at her while she fills the cup. Her chest begins to sizzle. Sizzle with more annoyance than she expirenced working alongside Cat Grant.

"This is where you tell me your name." She snaps lightly, and the womans eyes dart to her immeidietly. But Kara stands her ground even under the pressure of two searching green eyes. 

The woman grumbles a bit, before sighing. She drops the cup into the sink and turns the tap off, and Kara can hear every drop of water as it falls through the drain.

"Lena."


End file.
